Luchar por ti
by AureaAspen
Summary: ¡Es imposible!, pensó Harry ¡Esa no puede ser... ¡Malfoy! Draco se negó a convertirse en mortífago. Ahora es buscado por ambos bandos. Su única salvación será Hogwarts y un chico de ojos verdes. SLASH PAUSADO INDEFINIDAMENTE
1. Capítulo I

**1.-Navidad Sin Ron y Hermione.**

Las Navidades se acercaban y Harry, Ron y Hermione, estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor haciendo los últimos preparativos. Cursaban su sexto año, y querían que esa Navidad fuera única. Desgraciadamente Ron vino con malas noticias…

-Chicos, no voy a poder pasar las Navidades con vosotros.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Harry apenado.

-Mis padres, quieren que pase junto con Ginny, Fred y George unas Navidades en familia.-dijo apesadumbrado Ron.

-Hasta luego, me tengo que ir.-dijo Hermione que había estado escuchando la conversación.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Ron.

-A la biblioteca.-contestó ella.

-Para variar.-murmuró Ron.

Hermione se dirigió al retrato de la Señora Gorda, lo atravesó y desapareció. Ron se dejó caer encima de la mesa. Harry le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y le dijo;

-Vamos Ron, no es para tanto. El año que viene será.

-Pero es que siempre pasa algo. ¿Y si el año que viene la que se va es Hermione?...

-No Ron, yo me voy este año.-le interrumpió Hermione.

-¿De donde has salido?-preguntó Ron asustado.

-No me he movido de aquí.-contestó ella.

Ron no pudo articular palabra. Harry frunció el entrecejo, últimamente, Hermione estaba rara. Harry lo había notado, y estaba seguro de que Ron también sospechaba algo. No en vano eran sus mejores amigos. Cuando Harry reaccionó, recordó lo que había dicho Hermione sobre que ella también se iba.

-¿Hermione, es cierto que tu también te vas?-preguntó Harry.

-Así es. Mis padres acaban de enviarme una carta, quieren pasar la Navidad conmigo. Dicen que hace cuatro años que no la pasan, y les apetece.

-Parece que se hayan puesto de acuerdo.-comentó Ron.

-Lo siento Harry, estas Navidades te toca estar solo.-dijo Hermione.

-Sí… eso parece.-suspiró resignado Harry.

En realidad a Harry no le parecía tan mal pasar las Navidades solo. Durante los diez primeros años de sus vida, las Navidades las había pasado con los Dursley. Y eso era como pasarlas solo, ya que ni le hacían caso, ni le daban regalos, ni nada. Simplemente hacían como que no existía.

Al menos, estando en Hogwarts, recibiría felicitaciones de sus amigos. Además, en Hogwarts aún le quedaban muchas cosas por descubrir.

Es decir, si los merodeadores, entre los que se encontraba su padre (N/A: ya se que lo sabemos todas, ´ ), no habían descubierto todas las cosas increíbles e inimaginables, que había en el castillo, quizás él con un poco de suerte (y con la ayuda del Mapa Merodeador y su capa invisible) descubriría algo nuevo.

Desde luego esa era su oportunidad. No dudaba que con Ron hubiera sido más divertido, y que Hermione no hubiera dejado de decirles que estaba mal, pero hacerlo él solo le daba más satisfacción. Aunque, claro, eso jamás se lo diría a Ron. Sería un duro golpe para él.

Los días que faltaban para que comenzaran las vacaciones de Navidad, pasaron rápido, y Harry cada vez estaba más triste. Ron intentaba animarle, pero no lo conseguía. Y Hermione no era de gran ayuda, ya le había informado que estaría completamente solo en Gryffindor.

Todos se iban a pasar las Navidades a sus casas. Pero eso no era gratificante, era más bien pésimo. Incluso algunos profesores se iban. Sólo quedarían en Hogwarts, Dumbledore, McGonagal, Trelawney, unos que no conocía, y naturalmente, Snape.

De ese no se podía librar ni en Navidad. Definitivamente, Harry no tenía suerte,… ni una pizquita.

El día en que la gente se iba llegó, y Ron, Harry y Hermione se encontraban en la estación despidiéndose.

-Bueno Harry, que te lo pases bien.-le deseó Ron.

-Sí, sobretodo eso.-dijo irónicamente Harry.

-Bueno, así aprovechas y estudias para los exámenes.-le dijo Hermione.

-Pero Hermione, si para eso faltan milenios.-dijo Ron.

-No es cierto. Faltan apenas unos meses. Hazme caso Harry, repasa los libros.-le volvió a decir Hermione.

Harry asintió no muy convencido, pero a Hermione le pareció suficiente. Harry, ayudó a meter los baúles en el compartimento de Ron y Hermione. Y luego se despidió por última vez de ellos y bajó del tren.

Él se quedó en la estación, mientras veía como todo el mundo subía al tren para marcharse. Harry en cambio, se quedaría allí en Hogwarts. Aunque ni que decir tiene, que prefería estar en Hogwarts más solo que la una, a estar con los Dursley.

El tren arrancó, y con un último adiós con la mano de sus amigos, el tren cogió velocidad, hasta que no se pudo ver ni el humo.

Era hora de regresar al castillo, solo, completamente solo.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Una mirada plateada lo observaba escondida en la lejanía.

Sonrió, era hora de que el chico dorado de Gryffindor, se enterara de lo que valía un peine.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capi. Espero que les haya gustado. Y que me dejen muuuuchos reviews!

Sí! Sean buenos, que estamos en Navidad!

Best Wishes!

AureaAspen

3


	2. Capítulo II

Tachán! Tachán!

Actualicé! Sí, sí, sí! Después de casi un mes!

Me encanta que les haya gustado, y que me hayan dejado reviews! Y nada menos que 6!

_RociRadcliffe _- hola, ya estoy de vuelta, y la verdad es que el argumento es muy simple, pero he intentado hacerlo lo más atractivo posible. Ya me contarás si lo he conseguido.

_HarukoFLCL_- yo tampoco entendía nada cuando terminé de escribir el primer capi! Jaja, no sé en lo que pude estar pensando! Gracias por lo de la redacción, debo tomarlo como un cumplido? Y no, Draco no está utlizando la multijugos... jeje.

_Magaso Urashima_- interesante... jaja! Eso es lo que intentaba, que fuera interesante, Gracias!

_Vampisandi_- me alegra que te guste, y como puedes comprobar ya la he seguido.

_manini_- gracias, jaja, me hizo gracia eso de colección! Claro que los colecciono! Acaso no lo hacemos todos?

_asle_ - gracias por lo del sabor de boca! Será otro piropo? Jaja! Y escribo, tranquila, yo escribo!

Bueno, en general, hansido buenas todas las impresiones que he recibido del fic, cosa que me enorgullece enormemente. Muchas gracias a todos!

Realmente, no llegé nunca a pensar que gustaría, me limité a escribir una sencilla idea que se me vino a la mente. Y como las Navidades estaban cerca... qué mejor que hacer acopio de ellas!

Y éste fue el resultado.

Gracias.

_¿No es increible todo lo que puede significar una palabra tan pequeña?_

**

* * *

**

2.- ¿Solo En Hogwarts?

_El tren arrancó, y con un último adiós con la mano de sus amigos, el tren cogió velocidad, hasta que no se pudo ver ni el humo. _

_Era hora de regresar al castillo, solo, completamente solo._

_**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**_

_Una mirada plateada lo observaba escondida en la lejanía. _

_Sonrió, era hora de que el chico dorado de Gryffindor, se enterara de lo que valía un peine._

_**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**_

Harry en vez de volver directamente a la sala común, que ahora estaría vacía, decidió ir a dar un paseo.

Le gustaban los paseos.

Le gustaba pasear solo.

Por las tardes, en verano, cuando estaba en casa de los Dursley, solía hacerlo. Solía salir a pasear. Quizás era por que quería quitarlos de su vista durante un rato o quizás por que echaba de menos algo de compañía, al igual que ahora.

Pero eso no tenía solución. Sus amigos se habían ido y no quedaba nadie en la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry paseó largo y tendido por los jardines de Hogwarts, pensativo. Esas iban a ser las Navidades más tristes que iba a pasar en sus dieciséis años de vida.

Cuando regresó a su sala común se entristeció más. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que era un muchacho solitario. Y a decir verdad, en cierto sentido así era. Pero no en aquellos momentos, en los que prefería la compañía de Ron y Hermione. Incluso prefería pelearse con Malfoy a estar solo sin tener nada que hacer.

Recordó lo que le había aconsejado Hermione. Sí, aprovecharía el tiempo y se entretendría estudiando y practicando. Con voluntad, cogió el pesado libro de transformaciones y se puso a leer:

"_Para transformar cualquier animal en otro animal, es necesario poseer una gran destreza manual y articular. Es necesario, por tanto, que para aquellos principiantes, que quieran llevar a cabo la transformación, realicen los movimientos articulares pertinentes de la muñeca…"_

-Así que movimientos "muñecales".-dijo irónicamente Harry.

-Así es Sr. Potter.

Harry dio un respingo, se le calló el libro al suelo, y las gafas se le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz.

-Profesora McGonagal…-dijo Harry aún temblando por la impresión y colocándose en su sitio las gafas.

-Sr. Potter, he venido a comunicarle que la comida está lista.-dijo McGonagal, con su natural tono sereno en la voz.

-Gracias, profesora, pero no hacía falta que viniese.

-Ciertamente es así Sr. Potter, pero Dumbledore lo creyó apropiado.-concluyó McGonagal, y se dio la vuelta.

Había llegado al retrato cuando Harry se dispuso a recoger el libro. McGonagal se dio la vuelta y dijo, sobresaltando de nuevo a Harry;

-Sr. Potter, debería cuidar mejor sus libros. Sobretodo siendo por el que yo imparto clase.-y añadió.- Y por cierto, dese prisa. Le están esperando.

Harry levantó la cabeza del suelo, donde se encontraba, al haber ido a recoger el libro del piso, y miró extrañado a su jefa de casa. ¿Qué le estaban esperando?

¿Quién le esperaba?

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

-¿Profesor Snape¿Está seguro de que todo esto funcionará?-preguntó un muchacho de ojos plateados.

-Draco, confía en mí. Dime¿alguna vez me he equivocado?-le preguntó Snape, terminando de mover algo en un caldero.

-No, pero…-comenzó Draco a decir, pero el profesor, que ya había metido el líquido del caldero en un vaso, se lo mostraba con impaciencia.

Draco suspiró. Cogió el vaso y sonriendo de lado a su padrino, tragó saliva y se lo bebió todo de un trago.

"¡Está horrible!", pensó Draco, haciendo una mueca.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Harry siguió a la profesora, quien, en vez de dirigirle al Gran Comedor, le dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore.

-Profesora-le llamó Harry.

McGonagal contestó un débil _"mmm…", _que a Harry le bastó, para preguntar:

-¿No deberíamos ir a comer al Gran Comedor?

-Albus ha decidido que, como somos tan pocos, podíamos comer todos en su despacho-explicó la jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

Al llegar a la gárgola, vio con curiosidad que alguien más se había quedado esas Navidades.

Una chica.

Y bastante atractiva. Era alta, casi tanto como él. De un cabello rubio platino, que le recordó a Fleur Delancour y unos ojos tan plateados, que la imagen de Draco Malfoy le resonó en todos y cada uno de sus sentidos. Harry negó con la cabeza, apartando la horrible visión del rubio de su mente.

Sus ojos observaron detenidamente a la muchacha, que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia ni la de McGonagal, ya que se encontraba inmersa en la que parecía una amena conversación con el endemoniado profesor de pociones, Severus Snape.

Harry permaneció con la atención puesta sobre la indudablemente hermosa joven. Los ojos verdes del moreno la recorrieron de arriba abajo, haciendo un verdadero examen a ojo. Harry estaba confusamente intrigado. ¿Quién sería aquella chica¿Cómo había llegado¿Estudiaría en la escuela¿Sería de su curso? Por que si lo era, no la recordaba de ninguna de sus clases. Y si no estudiaba en Hogwarts¿qué diantres hacía allí?

Una llamada por parte de su jefa de casa le robó la atención que tenía puesta en la muchacha.

Snape y la chica se voltearon sorprendidos, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que había alguien allí.

Los ojos de la bonita joven, se posaron sobre Harry. Haciendo que éste se encontrase incómodo. La chica le analizó con la mirada, decidiendo si él merecía su atención.

Sus ojos plateados se posaron sobre la cicatriz que el Gryffindor lucía en la frente, y que intentaba tapar aplastando su revuelto pelo sin conseguirlo. La rubia le observó con curiosidad, en sus ojos claramente se podía leer la pregunta: _¿eres realmente tú o son imaginaciones mías?_

Harry elevó su rostro unos instantes, para cerciorarse de que ella todavía le observaba. La mirada de ambos se encontró.

La de ella sonreía con calidez; la de él, con cierta timidez…

**

* * *

**

Reviews?


	3. Capítulo III

Hola! Nada me hacía tanta ilusión que me dejaran reviews. Puedo estar bien servida esta vez. Gracias.

_Moony Moony__ – _supongo que todas tus preguntas quedan contestadas en éste capi. Que lo disfrutes. Gracias por leer.

_manini__ – _yo también los guardo para el recuerdo. Cuando estoy triste me los leo. Me ayudan a seguir. Gracias por pasarte de nuevo y espero verte otra vez.

_belial16__ – _miles de gracias. Me hacen falta muchos ánimos. Aquí esta la respuesta a tu pregunta, tan sólo léete éste capi.

_ROCIO – _como puedes comprobar ya lo he seguido, jaja.

_pronguies the best – _espero que no te siga matando la curiosidad. Jaja. Sí, la chica es Draco. Sorprendida/o?

_Alega Sumino-Sham__ – _que bueno verte por aquí! Gracias, espero que este capi también te guste.

_sandrasg09__ – _ya lo seguí. Gracias por leer.

_namarië – _espero haber contestado a todas tus preguntas en este capi. Si tienes más o si crees que tienes otras dudas, dilas.

Y a todos los demás que también leyeron, les agradezco que se pasaran por aquí. Y ojalá me dejen la próxima vez un review, para ver que opinan.

Y sin más preámbulos, la historia.

_**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO** **OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**_

**3.- ¿¡POCIONES?**

_Sus ojos plateados se posaron sobre la cicatriz que el Gryffindor lucía en la frente, y que intentaba tapar aplastando su revuelto pelo sin conseguirlo. La rubia le observó con curiosidad, en sus ojos claramente se podía leer la pregunta: _¿eres realmente tú o son imaginaciones mías?

_Harry elevó su rostro unos instantes, para cerciorarse de que ella todavía le observaba. La mirada de ambos se encontró. _

_La de ella sonreía con calidez; la de él, con cierta timidez…_

_**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**_

-Señor Potter, Sr. Potter…-oyó que le llamaban.

Harry dio un pequeño brinco y desvió su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz. Allí vio al representante del ministro de magia Fudge. Un pequeño hombrecito de nombre Tom. El ojiverde le miró interrogativo.

-¿…Señor?-preguntó él.

-Me gustaría saber si le va bien en los estudios…-dijo Tom.

Harry alzó las cejas dubitativo, y miró a McGonagal y luego a Dumbledore. La primera le instaba a continuar. El anciano director de Hogwarts le miraba por encima de sus gafas de media luna, con sus ojos azules mar. La mirada verde se cruzó con la azul, y el moreno pudo observar un casi imperceptible asentimiento por parte del ojiazul.

Harry volvió a mirar al hombrecito.

-No me va mal del todo-soltó escuetamente, regresando su mirada al plato de comida, que tenía delante.

-¿Podría ser más preciso…?-iba a preguntar el hombrecito, pero una voz por detrás le cortó:

-No creo que eso le importe a Fudge, Tom.

Y se hizo el silencio.

Todos se quedaron sin palabras. Y todos, instintivamente, miraron al niño-que-vivió. Habían dejado de respirar literalmente, mientras observaban al ojiverde con todos los sentidos abiertos de par en par.

Harry había dejado de respirar. El tenedor se le cayó de la mano. Y lentamente, muy lentamente, fue girando su rostro hasta que pudo ver a la persona que había dicho aquello.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Una risa inundó la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-¡No me puedo creer que hicierais eso!-exclamó Harry, echando la cabeza hacia atrás-. Igualmente, me alegro de que te vengas de nuevo a dar clase, Remus. ¿Otra vez Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras?-preguntó.

El licántropo negó con la cabeza.

-Pociones-respondió con una trémula sonrisa.

-¿Pociones? ¡Venga ya, Remus! No me tomes el pelo-replicó Harry con una sonora carcajada.

-No te tomo el pelo, Harry. Voy a dar pociones…

Harry se atragantó con la rana de chocolate que se estaba comiendo.

-¡¡POCIONES!-el grito se oyó por todo Hogwarts.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

-Creo que ya se ha enterado Potter-dijo una voz melodiosa voz, seguida de una risita.

-Pues ya veras cuando sepa que yo soy quien imparto DCAO…

-¡¡NOOOO!-se escuchó.

-Ya lo sabe-concluyó la primera voz.

-Bueno Draco, ¿has pensado en un nombre? No puedo llamarte Draco y que tengas la apariencia de una chica-dijo el profesor Snape observando a su ahijado-. ¿Y bien? ¿Alguna sugerencia?

-Dianne-propuso la chica rubia sentándose en uno de los sillones que conformaban el despacho de Snape.

-¿Dianne?-preguntó extrañando el profesor-. ¿Te vas a poner ese nombre?

-¿Qué pasa con él? A mi me gusta. No es ningún nombre ridículo-se defendió la joven rubia de ojos plateados.

-Bueno, pero suena un poco cursi, ¿no?-dijo el profesor, con una sonrisa divertida, hacia su ahijado.

-¡Yo no soy cursi!-reclamó la chica levantándose del asiento y poniéndose las manos en las caderas, como hacía Pansy cada vez que se enfadaba.

-Por supuesto que no-se apresuró a aclarar el adulto, un poco sorprendido por el parecido con cierta alumna-. Es sólo que pensé que elegirías un nombre,… no sé,… un poco más agresivo-añadió.

-¿Cómo cuál?-preguntó entonces la jovencita sentándose de nuevo y cruzando las piernas, tal y como hacía su madre cuando quería intimidar a alguien.

-Pues, Morgan, por ejemplo-comentó Snape. Draco en su forma femenina levantó una ceja elegantemente delineada.

-¿Bromeas?-preguntó poniéndose recta y colocando sus dos manos sobre la rodilla cruzada-. ¿De verdad piensas que me voy a dar el nombre de una de las brujas más malvadas de la historia de la magia? A parte de que ése, sea un nombre además de absurdo, horrible-y tras decir eso se aventó el pelo y giró el rostro hacia otro lado, alzando la barbilla, imitando a su tía Bellatrix cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo.

Severus Snape, nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se quedó tan sorprendido por el parecido que no logró articular palabra. El rostro pálido de la chica se giró y le observó con sus penetrantes ojos plata.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó poco después-. ¿No dices nada?

-Que Dianne es perfecto para ti-dijo derrotado Snape.

La chica, de nombre Dianne sonrió, se levantó y después de darle un beso a Severus en la cabeza, le dijo:

-En ese caso, a partir de ahora, soy tu nueva sobrina, de nombre Dianne Snape. Quien ha venido a estudiar éste curso a Hogwarts por que ya estaba harta de estudiar con profesores particulares en Francia. Soy huérfana de padres y vivía con mi aya, que me cuidaba, me pagaba los estudios y me administraba mi extensa fortuna.

Severus Snape asintió complacido, la primera parte era sencilla de recordar, ya que era muy parecida a la propia vida que había tenido, Draco.

-Tu no tenías ni la más remota idea de mi existencia-continuó Dianne/Draco con una sonrisa-, hasta que recibiste una nota por parte de mi aya, en la que decía que estaba muy enferma y que no tenía más familia que tu, por lo que debía irme a vivir contigo. Soy una chica de aspecto dulce y amable. Soy una persona muy educada, que le cae bien a todo el mundo instantáneamente y que se comporta bien con todo el mundo a pesar de ser de Slytherin. Que no le gustan las peleas entre casas, ya que me parecen una verdadera chorrada, y que odia las distinciones entre sangres. Soy muy buena en pociones, pero mi asignatura favorita es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…

La chica, Draco/Dianne, continuó por un rato más con su discurso sobre ella misma, hasta que se percató de que su nuevo "Tío Snape", dormía. Entonces la chica le arropó y sonriendo añadió su última frase del discurso:

-Y soy una chica que adora fervientemente y admira al Niño-Que-Vivió, Harry James Potter…

Y con una sonrisa, se puso a leer un libro de pociones avanzadas, imitando a la Sra. Parkinson, tal y como la había visto hacer cuando había ido de vacaciones el pasado verano a casa de su ex prometida, Pansy.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Insoportable, realmente insoportable.

Era completamente absurdo estar allí leyendo, cuando con aquellos insoportables ronquidos, era prácticamente imposible concentrarse en lo que se leía.

Dianne se levantó frustrada. ¿Y su Padrino quería que durmiese allí con él? De ninguna manera. Y menos habiéndose convertido en una chica. Draco se odió en aquel instante por haber decidido hacer caso a las locuras del anciano del director. ¿Convertirse en una chica para que su padre no pudiese encontrarlo y de ésta forma que no le matase? Valla cosa más estúpida. Si su padre quería buscarlo y encontrarle; le encontraría, ya siendo una chica o habiéndose convertido en un travesti.

Aún así, Draco no se sentía del todo mal siendo una chica. Incluso podría llegar a acostumbrarse. De echo, ya hacía bastantes cosas de chicas: como ir muy a menudo a la peluquería; hacerse la manicura tanto en las manos como en los pies; limpiarse el cutis tres veces a la semana; ponerse cremas protectoras y anti-espinillas; ducharse todos los días nada más se levantaba; ponerse colonia, etc. Entre otras muchas más cosas.

Dianne dio unas vueltas por el departamento de su ahora "Tío", con un creciente enfado. ¿Qué podía hacer para distraerse…? Y como una revelación, se le ocurrió.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Después de una larga charla en la que Harry intentó, inútilmente, de que Remus cambiara de opinión y les diera clases de Defensa, el moreno había optado por resignarse y hacerse a la idea. Y para que pudiese relajarse después de la noticia, había decidido darse la ducha. Pero ahora que ya estaba casi terminando, no sabía que podía hacer hasta la hora de la cena.

Salió del cuarto de baño, hacia la habitación de séptimo de los Gryffindors, la cual ahora tenía para él solo. Se paró delante de su cama y observó como su uniforme estaba ya limpio y preparado para que se lo pudiera volver a poner. Pero a Harry no le apetecía para nada ponerse de nuevo el uniforme y ya que no estaban en clases, el ojiverde pensó que no le dirían nada si llegaba a la cena con ropa muggle.

Y entonces, rebuscando en su baúl ropa vieja de su primo. La encontró, ya sabía lo que iba a hacer después de la cena. Ya que antes de ir a cenar, Harry había decidido intentarlo de nuevo con Remus.

-Espero que cambie de opinión-y con esto salió del cuarto completamente vestido.

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	4. Capítulo IV

Hola! Mil gracias por los reviews, paso a contestarlos:

_anya-chan_ – bueno, aquí está el siguiente capi. Sí, lo cierto es que me apetecía hacer algo raro. Jaja.

_Haruko FLCL_ – bueno, digamos que él ha tenido muchas versiones femeninas en su vida. Más que nada, por que las versiones masculinas se reducían a unas pocas visitas de su padre, a las clases con Severus y algo más. Pero sobretodo se la pasaba con mujeres. Es por eso que las imita tan bien.

_Audrey _– aquí esta la continuación.

_KmZilita-H_– sí, esas partes me hicieron reír a mí como nunca. Me divertí mucho imaginándolas.

_sandrasg09_ – pues espero que te hagas a la idea! Pasará mucho tiempo así!

_belial16_– gracias, pero es que últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo, espero que te guste.

Gracias al resto por leer. ¿Os habéis pasado por mis otras historias….?

P.D: (**Y ME GUSTARÍA QUE LO LEYESEN TODOS**), no valláis a pensar que Draco va a dejar de ser Draco. El que esté en un cuerpo de mujer (o de jovencita, mejor dicho), no quiere decir que valla a dejar de ser ÉL. Lo digo para que no halla confusiones más adelante. Otra cosa, cuando llame a Draco, Dianne, es por que tiene cuerpo de mujer, y cuando lo llame Draco, por que ha vuelto a su cuerpo. Habrá veces, en las que me refiera a Dianne como Draco, ya que estaríamos hablando de su fuero interno.

Espero no haberos liado, si tenéis dudas… reviews.

_**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**_

**4.- Salidas Nocturnas.**

_Aún así, Draco no se sentía del todo mal siendo una chica. Incluso podría llegar a acostumbrarse. De echo, ya hacía bastantes cosas de chicas: como ir muy a menudo a la peluquería; hacerse la manicura tanto en las manos como en los pies; limpiarse el cutis tres veces a la semana; ponerse cremas protectoras y anti-espinillas; ducharse todos los días nada más se levantaba; ponerse colonia, etc. Entre otras muchas más cosas. _

_Dianne dio unas vueltas por el departamento de su ahora "Tío", con un creciente enfado. ¿Qué podía hacer para distraerse…? Y como una revelación, se le ocurrió._

_**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**_

_Y entonces, rebuscando en su baúl ropa vieja de su primo. La encontró, ya sabía lo que iba a hacer después de la cena. Ya que antes de ir a cenar, Harry había decidido intentarlo de nuevo con Remus. _

_-Espero que cambie de opinión-y con esto salió del cuarto completamente vestido._

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Harry había desistido. Era completamente imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión. Remus insistía en que daría pociones, y que el tema estaba zanjado. El moreno no se podía creer que uno de los mejores amigos de su padre fuera a dar clases (otra vez). Y menos de pociones. Era completamente absurdo. Inútil. Ilógico. Inadmisible. Era del todo Increíble. Pero era verdad. Y Harry tendría que soportarlo.

De repente, se le vino a la mente el rubio Slytherin. ¿Qué pensaría él de toda ésta situación, una vez hubiera regresado de Navidades? Era más. ¿Qué pensaría toda la escuela? El moreno estaba deseando ver la cara que pondrían las serpientes cuando se les anunciara que el profesor Snape empezaba a dar DCAO y que dejaba pociones. Pero lo mejor vendría cuando se les dijera quién daría pociones. Y se echó a reír. Sería divertido ver a Ron y a Hermione. Muy divertido. Sobretodo por la expresión que iba a poner su pelirrojo amigo.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Dianne recogió un poco la habitación. Pero era una tontería seguir haciéndolo más. Y más cuando estaba bajo aquel horrorosamente molesto ruido, como lo eran los ronquidos del de la nariz ganchuda. La habitación estaba echa un desastre. No sabía cómo su "Tío" lograba apañárselas para encontrar algo entre todo aquel desorden. Por que lo que era él, no podría. Y estaba dispuesto a que aquello no siguiera así. Si realmente tenía que ir a vivir allí, iban a cambiar un par de cosas. Y en primer lugar en la lista estaba ordenar aquella desastrosa habitación. Severus iba a tener que aprender a comportarse. Draco tendría que enseñarle un par de modales…

Levantó entonces un calzoncillo sucio que había en el suelo, e instintivamente lo olió. Dianne hizo una mueca al más puro estilo Pansy, cuando se daba cuanta de que ni Goyle ni Crabbe se habían duchado en una semana. Quizás iban a ser más que un par de modales. Draco/Dianne bufó, tal y como lo hacía su madre cuando estaba a disgusto con algo. E hizo aparecer un cesto, en el cual, metió el sucio y apestoso calzoncillo. Luego hechizó el cesto para que la ropa que allí se introdujera fuera enviada directamente a los elfos domésticos. Y sonrió, al ver que estaba satisfecho por lo que había hecho.

Se volteó resuelta, e imitando a su tía Bellatrix, abrió la puerta de las habitaciones del antiguo profesor de pociones, y la cerró con el trasero. Amplió su sonrisa. Se aventó el pelo, y moviendo las caderas, al estilo Pansy Parkinson, se encaminó fuera de las mazmorras.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Harry salió de la solitaria habitación, que ahora compartía consigo mismo. El mapa del merodeador en una mano, y la capa de invisibilidad bajo el brazo contrario.

Esa noche le apetecía ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del lago. Con un poco de suerte, y con la ayuda de los dos mágicos objetos que portaba, conseguiría despistar al celador Filch, y a la Sra. Norris, y podría salir a los jardines.

Harry sonrió. Últimamente se había hecho costumbre eso se salir por las noches a ver la calma del lago. Por que precisamente, eso le tranquilizaba. Le relajaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Y de hecho, siempre que tenía la oportunidad, se escapaba de su cuarto, cuando sus otros compañeros, que en ese mismo momento no estaban, dormían. Y de esa manera, ir al lago a darse un baño. Aunque, naturalmente, en pleno invierno tal y como estaban, no tenía intenciones ningunas de sumergirse en las, seguramente, congeladas aguas del lago.

El moreno se acordó en ese momento de las caras que ponía su pecoso amigo, cuando Harry le daba sus excusas del por qué no se encontraba en la habitación cuando el pelirrojo se despertaba y no le encontraba allí. Podía recordar casi todos los "malos" pretextos que había tenido que tragarse el penúltimo de los Weasley. Desde las cosas más absurdas (cuando su mente no le daba para más) hasta las más creíbles (sí, a veces su cerebro funcionaba correctamente. Pero sólo a veces). Aunque ninguna de ellas, se asemejaba ni un poco, a la verdadera realidad.

Y es que, a pesar de que la vida le hubiera dado infinitas oportunidades de aprender, el ojiverde no acostumbraba a mentir. Exceptuando, claro está, en casos absolutamente necesarios.

Así que, mientras que el pelirrojo tenía que aguantarse con las evasivas del moreno a contar la verdad, éste se iba y se daba un relajante baño a la luz de la luna.

Pero Harry no hacía aquello por simple diversión. No. Había una razón un poco más profunda para todo aquello. Siempre, sin faltar una noche, se despertaba a una misma hora. Y nunca cambiaba de motivo, constantemente era el mismo; pesadillas.

Unas horribles y espeluznantes pesadillas que le impedían dormir tranquilamente. Y Harry no se podía permitir abusar de las pociones para dormir sin soñar. Ya se había vuelto adicto una vez. Y no quería repetir la experiencia. De dicho modo, había logrado imaginar una nueva forma de poder reposar, y no soñar al mismo tiempo: al ir al lago a nadar, aprovechaba y daba tantos largos como el cuerpo le permitía. De esta manera, al acabar estaba tan cansado, que cuando conseguía legar a la habitación, se tumbaba en la cama sin ni siquiera tocar las sábanas. Y se quedaba dormido nada más apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada. Y, por fin, podía descansar un poco tranquilo y sin sobresaltos.

Harry ya no recordaba cuando había comenzado a tener aquellas pesadas, pesadillas. Hacía tanto tiempo ya… y desde el último enfrentamiento con Lord Voldemort, éstas se habían incrementado.

No sólo era eso lo que más sorprendía a nuestro joven amigo. Sino el que siempre acabaran de la misma forma; con unos ojos grises. Si bien no sabía el por qué, esos ojos grises que daban fin a sus pesadillas, siempre estaban allí para despedirse de él con una triste sonrisa. Lo miraban asustados, temerosos. Y algunas veces incluso lloraban. Pero al final, siempre le sonreían. Y era aquello lo que tenía a Harry inquieto. Sólo sabía de unos ojos como aquellos del sueño. Y éstos pertenecían a nada más ni nada menos que a Draco _soy el Príncipe de Slytherin _Malfoy.

Y entonces fue, cuando el Joven-Que-Vivió, se percató de que ya había llegado a las puertas que daban acceso a los jardines, y ni siquiera recordaba haber dado ni tres pasos. Harry se hincó de hombros. A veces le solían ocurrir esas cosas; llegaba a un sitio y no recordaba como había llegado. Pero eso era lo de menos en aquellos instantes.

Harry abrió la puerta y salió a los exteriores.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Dianne no sabía adonde ir. No se le ocurría ningún lugar interesante. Así que dejó que sus pasos la guiaran. Por eso, cuando sus pies la llevaron a la puerta de salida a los jardines de Hogwarts, se quedó estática. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido ir a parar allí.

Pero entonces, sonrió. Le gustaba la idea.

Sí, definitivamente, saldría a dar una vuelta.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Harry se había sentado bajo el sauce que había al lado del lago. Había apoyado la espalda y la cabeza en el tronco del árbol y había cerrado los ojos. Estaba relajado, se encontraba bien. Y eso le alegraba. No había muchas veces en las que pudiera encontrarse así. Harry suspiró. ¡Ojalá pudiera quedarse allí para siempre!

Y de repente, como un resorte, saltó de su lugar y se puso en pie. Había escuchado unos ruidos extraños. Tardó en darse cuente de que no llevaba la varita encima. Es decir, que se la había dejado olvidada en su cuarto. Conclusión, que no tenía como defenderse. Harry se maldijo, y maldijo también, la hora en la que se le había ocurrido salir a los jardines. Y por último, maldijo por enésima vez a su olvidadiza cabeza.

Intentó esconderse tras el árbol, que era lo suficientemente grande como para ocultar a cinco como él. Y ya tras el tronco del sauce la vio.

-¿Qué…?-murmuró al viento.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Draco/Dianne avanzó hasta la orilla del lago. Se agachó y tocó la superficie del agua con la yema de sus delicados dedos. Aún no estaba completamente congelado, pero le faltaba poco. Sonrió; podría darse un remojón bastante fresquito.

Se enderezó y comenzó a desabrocharse la túnica que la cubría. Se desprendió de los zapatos y poco después, deslizó la falda hasta sus talones. La siguieron el jersey, la blusa, incluyendo la ropa interior. Los colocó bien puestos sobre la hierba, de manera que no se mojasen si el nivel del lago subía.

Y entonces, imitando a las amigas de Pansy, cada vez que se bañaban en el lago; deslizó la punta de los dedos del pie para tocar el agua. Y entonces, con el pie alzado de ese modo, se quedó estático. Ciertamente, no sabía por qué lo había hecho, había sido puro instinto. De modo que, sin hacer más caso a sus pensamientos, se zambulló en el agua con un chapoteo.

Buceó un poco, hasta que se le terminó el aire. Y entonces, salió a la superficie, sólo con la cabecita. Se limpió un poco el rostro, y se quitó el agua de los ojos, para poder abrirlos bien. Observó a su alrededor. Todo en calma, nadie sabía que estaba allí. Y entonces sonrió. Se introdujo bajo la superficie del agua una vez más. Buceó un poco más, hasta llegar a un lugar un poco más apartado y en el que no podían verla desde el castillo.

Salió otra vez a la superficie, y observó con asombro lo que tenía a su alrededor…

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	5. Nota De Autora

Siento la interrupción, y también lo siento por aquellos que pensaban que esto iba a ser un capítulo. No voy a mentirles, la historia me está costando, pero que sepan que no la abandono y que en cuanto se me ocurre algo lo escribo, y que poco a poco va avanzando. El próximo capítulo seguramente lo publicaré sino el fin de semana, la semana que viene. De modo que no se me desesperen.

Y ahora sí que sí voy con lo que quería en realidad decirles: el Título de la historia está en proceso de cambio. Un ALTO proceso de cambio.

Y les contaré por qué; dentro de nada, (y cuando digo nada es absolutamente nada) Harry va a descubrir que Draco es Dianne. (En el sexto capi, creo). De modo que el Título no me sirve, ya que la verdadera trama comienza en ese instante.

Acepto sugerencias, si quieren dármelas. Y también consejos acerca de lo que les "apetecería que ocurriese". Puede que escoja varios, ninguno o todos. Depende de hasta donde quiera que llegue la historia.

También me gustaría saber qué otras parejas les gustaría dentro del fic, aparte de la principal, (Harry/Draco). Si quieren alguna pareja rara o sugerencias sobre con quien emparejarlos: Ron/Blaise, Ron/Herm, Blaise/Pansy, Pansy/Herm (esta pareja ya lleva rondándome la cabeza en varios fics, ¿no sería muy curiosa?), Severus/Remus, Ginny/Dean, Seamus/Neville, Neville/Ginny,… ¡yo que sé! ¡Lo que se os pase por la cabeza! o.OU!

Por lo pronto, eso es todo.

¡Nos vemos! o!

_Cordiales Saludos de:_

**_AureaAspen… -- - ----_**


End file.
